The Big Talk
by Sunshinecullen
Summary: When Bella accepts Edwards proposal, how will charile and Jacon take it? Will bella say with Edwardor will she take Chariles side?


**I don't own any of the Characters in my story. I wish, but Stephenie meyer take all the Credit for these wonderful charcters. I hope you enjoy my story, I hoping to add quite a few chapters to it. Please what you think about it. This is my first fan fic.**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

* * *

We finally made it back to my house, before it started pouring down rain. It had been a wonderful day; I had spent the day with Edward in our meadow, talking about our future. I leaned over and kissed Edward bye. He had promised to be back later that evening; so that he could talk to Charlie and see his reaction. I had convinced him to let me tell Charlie the good news. I would never let him know that it was every degree of awful. He slowly agreed to it; knowing it went against his wishes to let me do this. I also ask Edward not to have Alice look in the future on my conversation with Charlie. I decide to make Charlie something special for supper, to soften him up a little bit before giving him the news. It wasn't to long after I started his dinner that he was home. I could hear him taking his jacket off and hanging his gun up, before coming into the kitchen.

"Bella?"I heard him call out. Who else would it be here?

"Yeah, I'm here, did you need something dad?" I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"No, But whatever your cooking smells good." He sounded very pleased and in a good mood.

Maybe this wasn't going to be hard after all. I was wrong this is going to be hard. I finished dinner and set his plate in front of him and then sat in my chair and began eating. I didn't know how I was going to word this or even get this out, I should had Edward here with me.

"Dad, Can we talk about something important?"

"Yes, what is it you would like to talk about? Have you changed your mind about going to school in Florida?"

"No dad, I'm not going to college in Florida. I would like to talk about Edward and me." I noticed when I said Edwards name my dad made a face and laid his fork down. Edward proposed to me today and I accepted his proposal."My dad turned all shades of red before back to normal. "Dad, what do you think?" He never answered. I got up cleaned my dishes, and decide to go tell Jacob about my engagement. "Dad, I'm going to go tell Jake, is that ok?" He still wouldn't answer me he just was in shock of it all. I jumped clean out of my seat when I heard the phone ring, I couldn't imagine who it might be, but it dawned on me that it was Alice or Edward calling to see what was said or if I have even told him yet. I was right it was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella, how did he take it? What did he think? Do I get to plan your wedding?" I knew Alice would be the one to stop and think about my wedding before my dad even gave me permission to even marry Edward.

"Well, Alice it's hard to say, but when he says it I'll call you. He's still in shock of it all. We also have to wait and see what my father thinks before I answer your questions about my wedding." I tried to sound calm.

"Oh yeah, Edward said to tell you he's going hunting tonight, and he'll see you in the morning .Ok, bye Bella." Before I could ask why, and tell her bye there was a dial tone. I left my dad a note telling where I'll be.

As I pulled in front of Billy's house, Jacob came running out to my truck. He had my door open yanking me out of it into a vice tight hug. When he finally put me down he gave me my favorite Jacob smile.

"Hey Jake, How are you and Billy and the rest of the pack?"

"Bella, don't give me that friendly bullshit." I didn't understand why he thought that. I always ask him how everyone is before we get into our long walks and talks.

"W-w-What do you mean Jake? I always ask you the same thing every time I come see you. What have I done this time to make you angry?"

"Bella, Charlie called and told me what Edward ask you today and that you accepted it. You're engaged now. Charlie was furious over the phone. He wants me to ride back home with you. He said to leave as soon as you got here."

I agreed and we got in to my truck and head back to Charlie house. I could imagine why he wanted Jacob there during this conversation. Did he want me to marry Jake instead. That wasn't going to happen.


End file.
